2 Pietros Walk Into A Bar
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver from X-Men: Evolution AKA Earth-11052 and Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver from Wolverine And The X-Men AKA Earth-80920 meet in a bar. What do they talk about? What do they have the same? What's different between them?
1. Chapter 1

Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver from X-Men: Evolution AKA Earth-11052 and Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver from Wolverine And The X-Men AKA Earth-80920 meet in a bar. What do they talk about? What do they have the same? What's different between them?

Pietro from X-Men: Evolution will be called Pietro. Pietro from Wolverine And The X-Men will be called Quicksilver.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pietro walked into a bar at eight o'clock PM. He signals the bartender.<p>

"Mac, Miller."

"Comin' up, kid."

Ten minutes later, a guy who looks just like Pietro walks in. He looked exactly like Pietro, but older, his skin was paler, and his locks were shorter and in front instead of the side of his head.

He took a seat next to Pietro.

"Hey, Junior, aren't you a littler young to be at a bar?" asked Quicksilver.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I'm only seventeen, but I'm good friends with the bartender. Even since the Brotherhood and I beat up the health inspector."

"Nice."

"You got a problem with minors drinking?"

"Nah. I used to go to bars when I was your age. Hey, Mac, Miller."

"Comin' up," said the bartender.

The two silver speed demon sipped their beers.

"Ya know, I usually don't complement people's look, I usually insult them, but you're a handsome guy," said Pietro.

"Back at ya, kid," said Quicksilver. "You got looks."

"Yeah. I'm a babe magnet."

"Yeah. So am I. The ladies can't resist me."

"How can they resist good looking guys like us?"

"I know, right."

Pietro finished he beer. "Mac, two beers for my new buddy and me."

They got their beers and clicked bottles.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name? I'm Pietro Maximoff."

Quicksilver looked at the teen oddly. "That's my name. I'm Pietro Maximoff."

Pietro was shocked. "No way! How can we have the same name?"

"And now that I think about it, you and I look a lot alike. Only difference is that I look older."

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm the real Pietro Maximoff."

"No, I'm the real Pietro Maximoff."

"Impossible! Everyone knows Pietro Maximoff is a teen in high school!"

"Wrong! Pietro Maximoff is twenty-four and has been out of high school for awhile now!"

"Oh, and I suppose you have a father named Erik Lehnsherr and a twin sister named Wanda Maximoff too!"

"Yeah, kid, I do. Wanda is my sister and Magneto is my father."

"This is crazy!" exclaimed Pietro.

"You can say that again," agreed Quicksilver.

They couldn't believe what was happening.

Two Pietro Maximoffs were together in the same bar.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is weird," said Pietro.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Quicksilver.

'How can I be talking to another, older, me?' thought Pietro. "Bet that Forge guy is responsible for this.'

"You know, you forgot to mention Lorna," said Quicksilver.

"Who?" asked Pietro.

"Lorna. She's my little sister. And she's my half sister. Same dad, different mom. She has green hair and is very annoying. Always been a daddy's girl and dad's favorite child."

"I don't have a little half sister. I don't have any other sisters. The only sister I have is Wanda. She and Magneto are my only family. My only biological family anyway."

"So we both have a twin sister named Wanda but only I have a little sister Lorna. You're lucky."

"You don't like your sister?"

"I love both my sisters. It's just Lorna bugs me. And I'm jealous of her because dad loves her more then he loves me. Accually, I think he only loves Lorna and Wanda and hates me."

"Well, I love my twin and my dad hate both of us. He locked Wanda away and dumped me on the street miles from home."

"My father would never do that to Wanda. He treated her and Lorna well. It was me he treated like dirt."

"Same here, man. Our fathers are asses."

Quicksilver nodded and sipped his beer.

The two speedsters countinued to talk.

"Yeah, I liked this girl named Rogue for awhile," said Pietro. "But she had a crush on Summers and she might have some feeling for my friend Gambit. That's fine. I'm now tried to get a girl called X-23 to be my girlfriend."

"She touchable?" asked Quicksilver.

"And so hot."

"Nice. As for me, I don't have a lady at the moment, but I'm pretty sure Domino, a teammate of mine, digs me. She acts like she's not interested, but I know she is. Who wouldn't want me? And, and I'm ashamed of this, but I think Storm form from the X-Men is kinda hot."

"Gross! How can you think Daniels's aunt id hot?"

"Who's Daniels?"

"Evan Daniels. Spyke. You know, Storm's nephew."

"The Storm I know doesn't have a nephew."

"Really? Weird."

Pietro sipped his beer.

"So, you have a team mate called Domino?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Quicksilver. "Her real name is Neena Thurman. She and I, and Avalanche, Blob, and Toad make up the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"I don't have a Domino on my team. It's just me, Wanda, Lance Alvers AKA Avalanche, Fred Dukes AKA Blob and Todd Tolensky AKA Toad. And we make up the Brotherhood."

"The Avalanche and Toad I know are not called Lance and Todd."

"Then what are their names?"

"Avalanche is Dominikos Petrakis and Toad is Mortimer Toynbee."

"Heh. That's such a dorky name. Mortimer."

"That's what I thought too."

They continued to talk. Pietro told Quicksilver the time he got Evan sent to jail and all the times he provd he was better than the porcupine. He also told him the time he dressed Kurt in different chlothes, including a wedding dress.

Quicksilver told Pietro the times he, Avalanche, and Blob would mess with Toad, like the time they told him they wouldn't break him out of jail and took a picture of his reaction. And how he the the Brotherhood destroyed Senator Kelly's house.

"A wedding dress?" laughed Quicksilver. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" laughed Pietro. "And you destroyed the jerk's house?"

"Went right to the ground! It was awesome!"

"I bet it was! Wish I saw it!"

They laughed some more.

"You're alright, kid," said Quicksilver.

"You too," said Pietro.

"We have some differences, but we're a lot alike."

"We are. It's weird, but cool at the same time."

Pietro checked his phone.

"I gotta get home. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Maybe. Later, Pietro."

"See ya, Pietro."

Pietro left the bar while Quicksilver stayed for a few more beers.

'That was interesting,' thought Pietro. 'Wanda and the guys would never believe me if I told them.'


End file.
